


A Night of Fun

by silentdreamer23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdreamer23/pseuds/silentdreamer23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day of training at the beach, Silver and Lyra head back to the Pokemon Center to unwind. Smut, Lemon, whatever you call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Fun

"Use Shadow Claw, Haunter!" Silver ordered his newly evolved Pokémon. The purplish ghost moved with hands outstretched.  
"Dodge it and use Flame Wheel!" His sparring partner said to her Quilava.  
The fire-type jumped to the side, kicking up sand from the beach they were battling on, and engulfed itself in a fireball, charging full speed at his Pokémon.

"Double Team, let's go!" Six different Haunter's halted the enemy, circling Quilava and mocking it with a childish laugh.  
"Nice move." Lyra praised.  
"Thanks," he smirked, "Haunter use Shadow Ball!" All six of them emitted a dark ball from their floating hands and aimed it at the surrounded Pokémon.  
"Smokescreen!" She shouted quickly. The battlefield became enveloped in thick, dark smoke stopping Haunter's attack.  
"Smart." He remarked.

Once the smoke cleared, both Pokémon stood at either end facing each other. They were back at square one in their training. Every move each of them made was effectively countered. After all they've been through, Lyra facing Gym Leaders and Silver training nonstop, they were evenly matched.

Lyra's smooth skin glistened with sheen of sweat under the beaming sun. A single trace ran down the side of his face. They met each other's determined expression and knew it was time to end it.  
"Alright, Quilava, use Flame Wheel!"  
"Let's finish this. Haunter, Shadow Ball!"  
The charging ball of fire was met head-on with a shot of dark energy and the ensuing explosion sent particles of sand flying in every direction. Both shielded their eyes and awaited the dissipation of the smoke. It dispersed rather quickly and resulted in an unconscious Quilava sprawled out in the sand.

"Oh no, Quilava!" Lyra raced to her partner and knelt down at its side. "You were awesome. Take a nice break." She grabbed her Pokéball and called back her Pokémon.  
Silver casually walked over, spinning a Pokéball on his fingertips. As he did, he admired the slight gust of wind blowing her untangled hair around. She wore only a tight black t-shirt, suspenders bunched around her thin waist. The warm sunset provided an almost serene backdrop that accentuated her beauty.

"You got me this time," Lyra placed the now shrunken ball back in her pocket. "But I always end up winning in the end."  
She linked her arm around his as they walked over to their resting spot overlooking the vast sea. She had started showing plenty of affection towards him that he was still getting used to. Not that he minded. The kisses were getting better, and every so often, he would test her limits. His hand even got as far as her bra during one of their recent sessions.  
Time apart apparently built sexual tension, as he's come to find out. After spending days apart, they met back up in Olivine City and headed straight to the beach, attacking and jumping on each other every chance they had. He nearly dropped her once when she unexpectedly hopped on his back when they first saw each other in the city.

Despite the fun they were having, he knew Lyra wanted a more balanced relationship. That meant talking whenever they weren't all over each other. So far, she was the only one sharing small aspects of her life. Her mom held her back from her journey because she was worried of the dangers of handling wild Pokémon. But after seeing her friend enjoying himself with his Marill, she felt it was time to let Lyra see the world.  
She tried desperately to get any sort of backstory out of him, but he remained a stone wall.  
"Why won't you share with me?" She pouted her lips, lying on her stomach and facing his direction.  
He stared out at the open sea, watching the waves reach the shore and then quickly retreat. "You probably know more about me than you care to admit."

"I only know your name and that you're angry most of the time. Not so much now." She placed her weary head on her arms, basking in the fading sun's rays, and smiled just as warmly.  
He let the sand trickle in and out of his hands to avoid her eyes. She brought out new feelings he never thought he'd have. "It's still there. You just...repress it."

Darkness was quickly approaching. The sun had long set beyond the horizon and only left a few rays poking out of the water's surface. Ripples in the water caused short waves far out in the ocean, slowly making their way to the beach.  
"We should get back to the Pokémon Center." Silver stood up and extended his arm down towards her.  
She grabbed her belongings, and his coat that she was lying on, and took hold of his hand. "I also know you're a gentle soul when you want to be."

"Uh huh, yeah. I know, mom, I should have called sooner." Lyra sat at the video phone booth, rolling her eyes whenever her mother scolded her.  
"I'm doing great. I already won four badges and I'm on my way to the next one."  
" _That's great, sweetie. It's getting late, you should get some rest_."  
Silver reclined on a white armchair next to the phones, arms folded on his stomach, fighting off the sleep that tried to consume him. Just as he felt like he lost the fight, a heavy pressure found its way onto his lap, cradling his head and stroking his hair.  
"Hey," her whispers tickled the inner depths of his ear. He found it oddly exhilarating. "Let's go to the room."

Still with eyes shut, he held on to her hand as they walked to the bedroom they reserved. He was a bit hesitant to sleep in the same room with her, but the tiredness spreading throughout his body prevented him from saying otherwise. Besides, a bed is much more comfortable than sleeping on benches by the beach like a bum, like he'd done prior to Lyra's arrival.  
The room had a single bed with white sheets, a nightstand with a poorly lit lamp, and a desk holding a small TV set in front of the bed. A ticking clock with the Center's logo sat above the door, reading a quarter ‘til midnight.  
Yet, as he fell backwards onto the soft bed, his eyes shot wide open. The clicking of the closing door awoke every nerve in his body and alerted him of the close confines he found himself in.

Lyra sighed tiredly, sitting right beside him and tugging on the bands that held her pigtails. She raked her fingers through her hair, shaking her head side to side to loosen it before reaching for her feet and taking off her white stockings.  
"What?" She questioned after rising back up and catching him staring.  
"It's nothing," He sat up and scratched the side of his head. "I'm just..."  
He paused. He was seeing things in a new light, but conveying complex emotions still bothered him. It didn't help that she leaned forward whenever he talked. It was like his every word was an entry to his mind. And in some ways it was. He was a man of little words, and he made sure to make each word meaningful, hurtful or nice it didn't matter.

" _Yooouu're_ \--what?" She asked, her voice carrying a touch of curiosity for whatever was on his mind.  
Silver couldn't stop staring at her, looking for any sort of inspiration. He inspected every inch of her face; from her eyes doing the same, to her lips curled up in a sly smile. The same type of smile usually found on his own when he wanted something. Just by studying her face, he knew words were not going to be enough.

He traced a finger down her jaw line, stopping at and cupping her smooth chin. His thumb lightly rubbed her bottom lip resulting in a slight whimper. Lyra's eyes never left his, wondering what he was about to do or say next.  
"I'm happy..." An awkward smile followed. With that single admission, he opened up for the first time and felt something other than hate. Confusion mostly. Her doe eyes softened as she put a hand over his. He capitalized on her sympathy and forcefully smacked his lips against hers.

There was nothing on his mind but making Lyra his. Something inside him took over his way of thinking. He shifted his position so that he had both knees on the bed. Moving both hands to her lower back, he lifted and pushed her down on the bed, stifling a shocked gasp by continuing his assault on her mouth. His agile hands lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing two blossoming breast covered by a flimsy lace bra. He followed suit, taking off his own shirt and tossing it on a pile on the floor while she reached behind and unhooked her bra.  
"Ooohh..." She moaned as he now moved down her neck, licking and nipping her fair skin, hardened buds poking his chest. Her hands combed through his messy hair, legs tangled themselves around his waist. The grinding of her mound against his increasing bulge sent surges of electricity throughout his body, causing him to bite down on her collarbone.  
"Oh God, Silver." She groaned, her chest rising and falling rapidly in anticipation. "I want you so bad."

By the husky tone in her voice, full of want and desire, he just wanted to rip off her tight shorts and dive deep into her wet core. But with the little willpower he had, he restrained himself. Going against his foolhardy nature, he instead unbuttoned the tight shorts and slowly peeled them down her slender legs, leaving her propped up on elbows in matching lace panties. The musky scent emanating from her nearly caused him to lose control. He had never smelled something so sweet, so divine, that it made his mouth water.  
Tentatively, he brushed her moist opening up and down with his middle finger, drawing out a long moan from his lover. It wasn't until Silver moved his fingers underneath her soaked panties that she began to really scream out. His fingers found her little nub which forced a carnal growl out of the girl. She hooked her arm over his neck, locking eyes as they shared their intimate moment. He silenced her by rolling his tongue inside her mouth while feverishly rubbing her outer lips. Her muffled cries only encouraged him to keep going.

He pinched the hardened flesh with his thumb and index finger, causing her to jump in surprise. Her face was flushed redder than his hair as his actions continued. Without notice, Lyra broke the kiss and tensed up. The anticipation and desire was too much to hold on to for much longer. A flood of juices escaped her body, bathing his hand in her rich liquid. No sound escaped her mouth as the crashing wave of her orgasm hit. She fell backwards, unable to support herself any longer.

Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to breathe properly. Silver panted just as fast having done something completely new. He suddenly found himself straining to keep his eyes open. Their sexual act had taken just as much out of him as it did to her.  
"Are you too tired to keep going?" He asked an unresponsive Lyra.  
Her eyes remained shut, chest heaving lightly. Silver assumed she had fallen asleep right after her orgasm. He let a small chuckle escape his lips as he saw her give a smile in her drowsy state. Ever so slightly, he kissed his way up from her navel, swirled his tongue around her sensitive nipples, and finally stopped once he reached her lips.

He lied next to her, knowing he would soon join her in a deep sleep. He might not have had a turn but at least he was able to please her. She turned to her side and nestled herself tightly against his chest. Before leaving reality, he enclosed his arms around her cool skin and kissed her forehead.  
"I won this time."


End file.
